Violet Eyes: The First and Only
by ironyheartsap
Summary: The founders of Itex found a girl with amazing abilities; the most amazing being that she CAN'T die. Not at all. She was born that way, not created. Now her past has come back to haunt her, and she has to face it to save the world...with the Flocks help.
1. Prologue and Summary

****

Actual Summary:

It had been over fifty years after an explosion left only seventeen year old Violet alive, without even a scratch. Questions began to arise in the minds of three, young, promising scientists. Who is this strange girl? How did she survive the explosion? More importantly, how did she survive without any injuries? Was it some sort of divine intervention… or was there some scientific reason for this? The scientists set out to find an answer… and they were astonished. This girl was immune to any disease and was able to heal from any injury. Violet tried to hide her secret at first, but as soon as she realized that the scientists knew, she tried to escape using other equally amazing abilities. Violet could read other's people's minds, she could make objects move just by a stray thought, she could create illusions, and so much more. The escape attempt failed , and she was experimented on by the scientists. The founders of Itex wanted to unlock the secret of Violet's abilities, something even she didn't know. For months the experiments went on, until a young soldier stationed there for security strongly disapproved of what was going on there, and took pity on Violet. Violet escaped, and most of the research that the scientists conducted was destroyed in an accidental explosion. Two of the scientists were killed in that explosion, but Gregory Itex survived. Enough material was saved to conduct further experiments, but it would be difficult without the subject. So he started from scratch, and Itex was born. Violet went into hiding, thinking that everything was destroyed, and that she was safe, for the moment. Now Violet learns of the experiments that Gregory Itex created, experiments that were a direct result of her. Violet meets Maximum Ride and the Flock (who else?) and partners with them to stop Itex. Violet's days of hiding are over, and every resource that is available to Itex is being used to track her down… because with Violet in their possession once again, Itex can create the ultimate weapon… a way to conquer death.

Too dramatic????

**Prolouge**

I walked quickly through the deserted streets. It was late on a weeknight, so I saw no one around. I knew that this area of the neighborhood was relatively safe, the various gangs didn't hang out here that much. Not that I was afraid of them. In fact, chances were that if I had any trouble with anyone, they would be much more afraid of me than I was of them. I smiled at the thought.

Even so, I didn't want any trouble tonight. I was making my way back to my apartment after a long day at work. This time around I decided to actually get a real job, not that I needed one. Money wasn't a problem, and if it ever was there were dozens of ways I could make some extra cash. Still, I thought having an actual job would be a good experience. Plus it would help me blend in, the last thing I needed was to get noticed once I was first starting to like this place.

A few minutes later, I heard something in a distance. Voices. I could only differentiate five different voices, but I knew there were more than five people there. I gently felt around mentally in the direction of the voices. Yes there were more than five; I was able to count at least a dozen different minds. I stopped when I noticed something different about six of those minds. They had mind blocks up. I wasn't able to get any thoughts from them. The other minds were left wide open without any mental defenses.

What I saw in the minds of the others made me gasp. It was something I knew would happen eventually. Something I had dreaded for years. Something I couldn't escape. My past had finally come back to haunt me. I couldn't outrun it this time. It already had a head start. I closed my eyes tightly and swallowed. Tonight I would face my past. How it would end, I had no idea. But I was prepared this time. I was not going to be an easy target again. I had practiced and run through simulations of what I would do when my old enemy finally returned. I just hoped all that practice was going to pay off; because there was no way I was going back there. I wasn't about to become their prized experiment, not again. I would have to stop them, one way or another.

**I got this idea when flipping through channels and stumbled upon an old "Outer Limits" episode. It was about a girl who couldn't age and couldn't die, and that was the extent of her abilities. Still, the episode left the wheels in my brain spinning. So a new idea for a story formed in my mind. I've sat on this for a few months, but I figured I should post this story and see what happens. The next chapter will have Violet meet Max and the rest of the Flock. And I plan to have flashbacks throughout the story so I will slowly be able to tell a little more about Violet's history, which will be interesting. Anyways, let me know what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanx in advance.**

**~Amada**

**Smiles of the Day :D**

**Confidential :D**

Don't pay attention to what people say about you- it's what they whisper that's important.

****

No Excuse :D

A survey of attitudes among children show that dogs are by far the most popular pets- no doubt because claiming that the goldfish ate your homework would stretch credulity a little too far.

**Life Lesson :D**

If you can't be a good example, be a terrible warning.


	2. Good Deeds Or A Stupid Idea

**Disclamier: Even though I think this could go without saying, you could never be too careful... (The world is half composed of idots, the other half clever enough to take indecent advantage of them.)I don't own Maximum Ride, Mr. James Patterson does.**

Chapter One: A Good Deed... or A Stupid Idea

I took a deep breath and walked silently towards my enemy. I saw the group of the six people with the mind blocks up. I was surprised when I first saw them. They were just kids, the oldest couldn't have been older than sixteen. I looked at the others that surrounded the kids. They weren't human, not by a long shot. They were part wolf, I realized. I discovered that they were called Erasers by reading their thoughts.

I silently yet quickly walked towards the Erasers. They were dangerous, I knew that. But as for those kids, were they dangerous too? There was no way of knowing without breaking into their minds, and if I did so they would be alerted to my presence. I planned on just quietly watching and listening until I knew for sure.

"There's no escape this time, little birdies…" one of the Erasers said in a melodic, teasing tone.

"You'll forgive us if we try anyways," said a girl of around sixteen (or so she appeared) with brownish hair with blond highlights. The rest of the kids' eyes were on her, and so were the Erasers'. It was apparent that this girl was the leader or something.

Then there was a buzzing sound and robots came swarming around the group. One spoke in a monotone, saying, "Surrender and you will not be harmed."

The girl rolled her eyes, obviously not believing what it said. "Yeah, right."

"We do not wish to harm you," the robot said in monotone again.

"And yet we wish to harm _you_," the girl said, "so you are clearly at a disadvantage." Immediately the kids launched themselves at the Eraser's and robots. They moved so fast and gracefully, they were most certainly not human.

I was shocked; even the youngest ones were fighting with incredible skill. Still, they were hopelessly out numbered. I didn't know much about these kids, but I wasn't sure if they would take all the Erasers and robots. And more just seemed to come; every time one was destroyed, another took its place.

I sighed. So much for my plan. I didn't know that much about these kids, but I did know enough about the Erasers by digging through their thoughts. I knew that the Erasers and their robot companions were bad, very bad. They were on an assignment to bring those kids back, or die trying. And their orders came from scientists; scientists who wanted to do experiments on them. I suppressed a shudder.

I knew what I had to do. I would have to help those kids. But doing so would be dangerous for me. So I would have to be careful not to be recognized by the Erasers or robots. Not that they had any idea of who I was or even of my existence, but if word got out about me to those scientists, it just might escalate. I couldn't be discovered as the girl they lost all those years ago. Which meant this was going to be harder.

I allowed myself to be seen again. It would be pointless to stay invisible now, and besides it was difficult to use some of my abilities at the same time. I started gathering energy; I felt the warm fuzz all around me. Just before I was about to release it, an Eraser saw me.

"Get out of here, girlie," he growled, walking towards me, no doubt trying to intimidate me, "this isn't any of your concern. Just go home and forget about all of this." His voice changed during the last sentence, it was melodic and seemed to attempt to mess with your mind. Not that it would have worked on me. I just smiled back at him. He was confused, I could tell from his thoughts. He was wondering who I was; most people would already have ran away screaming. And yet here I was smiling at him, as if I knew who, or _what_, he was; like I had a chance against at him. Of course that just made me smile even more. He was so naïve, thinking I was just some regular human and wouldn't take more than a minute to finish off.

"Good night…" I said.

"What?" The Eraser asked, full of confusion. It didn't last long, though. He was obviously pretty mad at me, his anger was a little overwhelming. I triggered a receptor in the brain which immediately sent him to the ground, unconscious. He wasn't dead, only sleeping. I quickly erased his memories of our encounter. In a few hours he would wake up with a pounding headache, with no idea what had happened.

I continued gathering more energy, and just before I was about to release it another Eraser came towards me. Obviously the sight of a part wolf-part human on the ground only a few feet from a normal looking human caught their eye. He was wondering what happened to his fallen comrade, did he expire or did somehow a measly human manage to take him out?

I smiled. I was always underestimated. The Eraser took a tentative step forward, eyeing me carefully. He was about to say something, but I acted first. I dealt with this second Eraser in the same way as I did the first.

Now I had enough energy gathered now. I sent all the energy I had gathered spiraling away from me. The energy was harmless to humans (and part humans) but to the robots, it would completely fry their systems. It was like an EM pulse. Only seconds after releasing the energy, all of the robots fell to the ground, useless.

Good. I had been the most worried about the robots, if they caught a glimpse of me and sent it back to whomever they sent their information that they gathered, there was a very real possibility I could be noticed. I would be able to simply erase me from the Erasers' memories, but the robots didn't have actual minds, so I wouldn't have been able to do the same with them. Besides, sending an energy wave was an easy and effective way to destroy the robots.

The fighting broke up for a moment between the kids and Erasers. Nobody seemed to know what had happened, and everything was in disarray. I heard the girl ask, "Iggy, what the heck was that?"

A boy with reddish hair responded quickly with a defense, "It wasn't me, Max, I swear." He paused for a second. "Wait, what happened?" Okay, that was not the smartest thing to say. If you are going to say it wasn't you, make sure you know what wasn't you, or at least pretend you do.

The girl, who I assumed name was Max, answered him, "All of the flyboys just stopped working." Oh, so the robots were called flyboys.

"Really?" The boy, who was named Iggy, said with shock. "I didn't hear an explosion…" his voice trailed off.

"That's because there wasn't one," Max said.

The Erasers seemed to regain their ground, because they attacked the kids again. "What did you do?" one of them growled.

"What did _we_ do?" Max hissed. "This is probably just another part of an elaborate plan, a bad one at that."

"Do you think we would destroy the flyboys?" the same Eraser asked.

"I don't know, you usually don't have the best plans…" Max responded.

"Max," an adorable little girl said, "They didn't do it. I can tell." She can tell? Was she a mind reader too? That would explain the mind blocks; it was possible they knew of the possibility of somebody able to get into their minds, and they would need to find a defense mechanism to keep anyone from doing so.

"Okay," Max said, "Let's _pretend for one second_ that you didn't do it." She paused for a moment, and then changed her tone of voice. "Okay if you didn't do it, who did?"

Everyone's heads swerved towards me. I could only think of one thing. Boy, this plan really sucked. I would have to plan on making a better plan next time. Then the kids and Erasers started walking slowly towards me. One word popped into my head. _Crap._

**

* * *

**

Okay, that's the end of chapter one. I am planning to give a little bit of Violet's past away each chapter, not all at once. I'm evil, I know, to keep you wondering. But I am hoping to update again soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated, a usual. Thanx in advance, and thanx just for reading.

**~Amada [not a typo; my sisters made a poster for me when I was in the hospital and spelt my name wrong (without the "N") and since then they and my neurosurgeon (the guy who does surgery on my spine and brain) calls me Amada]**

* * *

**Random Quotes of the Day:**

God made the Idiot for practice, and then He made the School Board. _~Mark Twain_

I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away. _~Antonymous_

I'm over-educated in the things I shouldn't have known at all. _~Noel Coward_

Homer: Every time I learn something new, a little of the old gets pushed out of my brain. Remember that time I took that wine making course and forgot how to drive?Marge: You were drunk!Homer: And how. _~The Simpsons_

I have never let my schooling interfere with my education._~Mark Twain_

Since he's my step dad, he's technically not family; more like a hostage. _~Kat Ellis, The Wedding Date_

When in doubt, make a fool of yourself. There is a microscopically thin line between being brilliantly creative and acting like the most gigantic idiot on earth. So what the hell, leap. _~Cynthia Heimel _


	3. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. And the chances of me ever owning Maximum Ride in this universe is too tiny to even mention... which I just did... never mind.**

Chapter Two: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

"What did you do?" growled one of the Erasers.

"What did I do?" I repeated innocently.

"Yeah," the girl named Max said, "if we didn't destroy the Flyboys and they didn't," Max gestured towards the group of Erasers, "then you must have."

"Erasers? Flyboys?" I asked, feigning innocence.

A look of concentration fell upon the little girl's face (the one who might possibly be a mind reader). She looked me directly in the eye for a moment before saying, "Max, she has a mind block up."

Max and the rest of her group smiled. Crap. There was no way I was going to get out of this one. I had been hoping to persuade them that it wasn't me who destroyed the Flyboys and then erase their memories of our encounter (after I helped the kids first), but that wasn't going to happen now. Or at least not as easily as I had hoped.

I sighed, and put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," I said, "I did it. Any more questions?" I was starting to get annoyed. My need to help those kids was getting me into trouble. What's that saying? Oh, no good deed goes unpunished. All I wanted was to get home and take a hot bubble bath while reading some novel I could find that I haven't read yet. But now that wasn't going to happen.

"How _did_you do it?" the one who Max first assumed destroyed the Flyboys (Iggy was his name, if I recall correctly) asked me.

"Better yet, what did you do?" Max asked.

I realized I had nothing to loose by telling them what I had done. I would just erase it from their memories later. "I sent something similar to an EM pulse, frying all the 'Flyboys' circuits, ergo destroying them." Everybody looked at me strangely. "It looked like you needed help," I said to Max and her group.

"We were doing just fine," Max huffed.

"Not really," I thought I heard the tall boy with black hair say.

"So you're with them?" an Eraser asked.

"No," Max snapped.

"Nope, I'm more of a freelancer," I said in a casual tone, as if we were discussing who should have won American Idol (although I extremely disliked that show… if I wanted to watch people make fools of themselves I'd just go into politics).

The Eraser who had done most of the talking so far said with a smile, "Good… we just caught another freak, boys."

Okay, that 'tweed me off. I _hated _being called a freak. I had been called a freak my whole life. Memories flashed through my mind rapidly. A little girl who had lived in my village calling me a freak when I told the village pastor that a sick woman with a child was coming to our village (I guess I was lucky that I wasn't considered a witch when I think about it), a seventeen year old boy calling me a freak when I beat him in a fight (which he had started), a Lord in his early twenties when I refused to marry him, a well-to-do married woman when I said that I was going to make my own way in the world, when I saved a soldier from being shot by a musket, a pompous blue blood when would not wear the 'latest' fashions, when I healed that young boy dying from the flu… so many times in my long life I had been called a freak, a weirdo.

I was going to be gentle with the Erasers, but now I was mad. And they knew it. My face must have shown the rage growing inside of me, because the Erasers shrank back. "Big mistake," I snarled. Then I pounced.

The Erasers reacted in kind. I was faster than them, much faster. I must have looked like a blur to the kids who were watching. I was easily able to dodge every blow from the Erasers. I was able to take out a couple of them physically (not using my abilities). But the rest I dealt with the same way I did their comrades who had previously interrupted me. In just a matter of minutes, the large group of Erasers were all on the ground, unconscious. Some had some injuries, nothing too serious, though. Even though I had been angry, I didn't really wish to hurt them. It was my fault they were what they were, anyways. And I wouldn't let my anger consumed me… the last time I did, well let's just say I did some things I regret.

I was able to quickly erase the memories of the recent events from the unconscious Erasers. After I was done, I turned around, looking at the kids the Erasers were after. I had forgotten about them while I was dealing with the Erasers. The kids all had their mouths hanging open. Well, I certainly made an impression.

"How did you _do _that?" a little boy with blond hair asked.

"It's a natural ability," I said.

"Wow," was all they had to say. I considered rendering them unconscious and erase their memories of me also, but something held me back. For one, I was curious. Who were these kids? They had fought quite well, all things considered. The little girl was obviously a mind reader. They must be some sort of experiments, I reasoned. So that meant it was my fault they were in this mess. So I decided to see what I could learn from them, and try to help them in any way I could. It was obvious now that these kids weren't my enemy. They were fighting the Erasers so they would not be taken back to a place they called 'The School'. Just because they weren't my enemy didn't mean they weren't dangerous, though. So I left my guard on.

"So who are you?" I asked.

A young dark-skinned girl opened her mouth, about to answer, but the tall guy with the jet black hair elbowed her. She immediately shut her mouth, obviously getting the message. These kids didn't trust me, not that I blamed them. I mean, I didn't trust them either.

"You destroy the Flyboys with some EM pulse and then knock all those Erasers unconscious in just a matter of minutes, and you ask who we are?" Max asked. Oh, she definitely had an attitude. I liked her immediately. "Who are _you_?" Max added.

"I asked first," I said with a smirk. Yes, it was childish of me, but I couldn't help myself. When all I got was an icy glare from Max, I decided it wouldn't hurt if I told them my name. "You can call me Violet," I said. "And you are…" I asked, letting my voice trail off. When they didn't answer, I said, "I told you my name, and saved you from those Erasers and Flyboys; the least you could do is tell me your names."

Max seemed to think this over. Finally, she gave in. "We're the Flock. My name's Max, which I think you already know." I smiled at that. "This is Fang," Max pointed to the tall guy with the black hair, "this is Iggy," Max pointed to the guy with red hair who was accused of destroying the Flyboys, "this is Nudge," Max said, pointing to the dark skinned girl, "Gazzy," pointing towards the young blond boy who had asked 'how I did that', "and this is Angel," pointing to the adorable little girl.

"You're a mind reader," I said, pointing out the obvious.

The group had their mouths agape yet again. "How did you know?" Angel asked, curiously.

"You all have mind blocks up," I said, "you knew that the Erasers didn't destroy the Flyboys, and you knew that I had a mind block up." Their faces were all blank. "It wasn't that hard to figure out," I added.

"So who are you?" Max asked.

"I already told you, my name's Violet," I told them.

"Yes, but _who are you_," she asked again, her question laced with meaning.

"I'm not your enemy, if that's what you're thinking," I told them. "So who are you?" I asked. "You're obviously some sort of experiments… what sort of hybrids? Not feline, definitely not lupine… oh! You're human-avian hybrids… aren't you? Ah, that explains the 'Flock', absolutely genius!" I voiced out my thoughts.

There was one of those long, awkward silence. "How did you know?" Max asked.

"Process of elimination," I said simply.

Another awkward silence. "So you know what _we _are, but we don't know what _you_ are."

I closed my eyes. I was hoping that we wouldn't get to this. False hope, but hope nonetheless. After I told people my secret, bad things happened. Always. Either they would leave, I would be forced to leave, I would be exiled, people would try to kill me, people would have me use my talents for self gain, people would showcase my talents, or the worse: I would be experimented on.

I swallowed, and cleared my throat. "It's a long story," I said, trying to find a way to avoid explaining.

"We have time," Max said.

I nodded. "Okay. You might not like what you hear, though."

"We'll take our chances," Max said with slight sarcasm.

"I was the first experiment. I am the reason Itex exists," I told them. The Flock's mouths were opened the widest I had seen so far (and that was saying something). There was really no word to describe their faces. I knew that the following conversation would be interesting. A good interesting or bad interesting, I didn't know. But definitely interesting.

**

* * *

**

Okay... I hoped you liked this chapter. I wasn't too happy with it, but I haven't updated in a long time. (

**I have been working more on "Maxamorphosis". I guess I kind of have been, well, procrastinating.) This chapter was REALLY hard to write. So sorry if it isn't that good, or if it doesn't hold up to your expectations. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Speaking of the next chapter, I'll try to update sooner. Maybe within the next week or so. I have five other fanfics I'm working on now, so I'm pretty busy. Anyways, please tell me what you think, since I'm not sure how good this chapter is. And I know I left you guys hanging here, but that's how I am planning on doing the story. I want to reveal pieces of Violet's past little by little. If you read carefully, you might be able to find some clues about her past. The next chapter will explain more about Violet's past, but of course she isn't going to tell everything to the Flock. :D Thanks for reading, and please, please, please review and tell me what you think! (Reviews help me update faster...)**

**

* * *

**

**Random Quotes/Smiles of the Day :D**

_This is an exceprt from a fantastic little book called Think Outside the Box: The Most Trite, Generic, Hokey, Overused, Cliched or Unmotivating Motivational Slogans_. _Great title, isn't it?_

**The mind is like an umbrella- it only works when it's open.**

I would say the mind, like an umbrella, works best when it's open. Both will still work when they're closed. A closed umbrella makes an effective club, and a closed mind, unfortunately, can generate destructive ideas. Cliches on thinking in the workplace abound.

"Only those who can see the invisible can do the impossible."

"Some students drink at the fountain of knowledge. Others just gargle."

"Thinking is probably the hardest work there is, which is probably why so few people engage it."


	4. Sharing My History

**Disclaimer: means I don't own nothin' (supposed to be said in a hillybilly-ish voice)**

Chapter Two: Sharing My History

Fang didn't have his mouth hanging open like the others, but surprise showed on his previously face. I had the feeling that this guy kept his poker face on at all times. He probably barely ever showed emotions. So I must have really surprised them, then.

Max gathered her composer first. "_You're the reason Itex exists?" _She asked incredulously. The rest of her 'Flock' were staring at me with wide eyes, probably taking in every detail of my current body.

"Yes," I said flatly. I hated telling my story. I think I've already made that clear. And this part was just the first reaction to come. Disbelief, followed by disdain. And only a couple times followed by acceptance. Would these kids accept me? I am, after all, the reason some scientists decided to play with their DNA. Those scientists only wanted to replicate me (where the bird DNA came in, I had no clue).

Max looked me over again with her chocolate-brown eyes from head to toe. Most people would have flinched away from her piercing gaze by now, but not me. I've had a lot more experience than her, and have had a lot more stare-down-contests than her (which I have not lost to, I feel inclined to add, since I was fourteen).

"You don't seem like the reason a group of mad scientists would decided to play with human DNA and try to take over the world," Max said after realizing I wasn't going to back down.

"Appearances can be deceiving; you know that Max," I said with a tiny smirk. "Like the Erasers." Max just glared at me even more after that statement. We were both silent, waiting for the other to speak up first.

"Okay, then if you're really the reason Itex exists, then tell us why. Why are you the reason Itex exists?" Max asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I glanced around me. There were the Flyboys on the ground, no longer flying since I fried their circuits. The bodies of the unconscious Erasers were mostly in a pile. I quickly calculated how long the Erasers would be out. An hour or two, definitely, possibly more. But Itex would send somebody (or something) to check out what happened. And I _did not_ want to be here when they did.

"Okay," I said, "but we should leave this area." Max and her Flock didn't move.

"No," Max said, "not until you tell us what the he- heck is going on."

"I'd love to," I said in sarcastic tone. "But Itex will probably be sending people to check out what happened, since they lost contact with their Flyboys _and _Erasers. I, for one, do not want to be here when they come to scope out the damage." I looked around me again. "Plus, we weren't exactly _quiet_ so the cops will probably show up soon," I added.

"Good enough for me," Iggy murmured.

"Fine," Max said, clearly not liking the situation. "Where do you suggest we go, then?"

"We could go to my place," I suggested, I realized by the looks on their faces they wouldn't go there… to a place that they didn't know with a person they just met and were still unsure if was their enemy. "But I'm guessing you'd rather not."

"Duh," Max said, and the rest of their faces pretty much said the same thing. I thought for moment, thinking of the places we could go and talk late at night alone. "There's a small park a few blocks from here. It's closed at night, but it's easy to get in," I told them.

"Okay," Max said nodding. "Lead the way."

I lead them to the park. There was a pad lock on it. due to many teenagers breaking and entering in the middle of the night… pretty much just like we were doing. I contemplated over what to do with the lock for a moment. Not because it was a challenge, but because I wanted to be discreet as possible and leave no evidence that we were here. In the end, I decided just to jump the fence. The fence was high; a normal human wouldn't be able jump it. But you've probably already noticed I'm anything but normal.

I landed gracefully, and turned around to see the Flock's faces in shock again. They decided to use another method- they just unfurled their wings and flew over the fence. It was dark inside the park **(rhyme!!!)**. I briefly thought of creating some light, but decided against it. Some passerby might notice a big ball of light illuminating seven people inside a fenced and padlocked park, which was clearly off limits at this hour.

"Okay, now start talking," Max said in a tone that showed that she was loosing her patience.

"It was in the fifties, I think. There was an explosion, and everybody inside was killed… everyone except me, that is. Everyone was clueless as to how I survived. I should have been killed in that explosion, but I wasn't. I didn't even have a scratch on me. Some thought it was a miracle, divine intervention and all that, while others thought there was something else about me. I tried my best to convince everyone that it was just luck; that I had been in the right place at the right time. It took awhile, and a lot of questioning, but I think they started to contribute the fact that I was alive to luck, to chance. I was sent to the hospital after the explosion, despite my protests that I was fine.

"The doctor there gave me a shot to prevent radiation poisoning. Keep in mind that this was years ago, shots were a lot bigger then. There was some bleeding, so the doctor when to the cabinets to grab some gauze (since Band-Aids hadn't been in commercial use yet) and by the time he got the gauze, just a few seconds, my skin had completely healed. The only trace that I had ever gotten that shot was a little bit of dry blood. I tried to tell the doctor I was just a fast healer, that it was no big deal. But of course he didn't think so. He told his supervisor who told his supervisor and so on. They were even more suspicious of me now. I had escaped from an explosion without a scratch, and I had healed faster than anything they had seen before from that shot.

"Unluckily for me, there were three scientists in that area at that time, doing some research. They heard about me. They came and asked me questions over and over about the explosion. And then they asked about _me_. They wanted to know why I had had no visitors, weren't my parents worried? I told them that my parents had died a long time ago, which was true. They asked if I had any siblings. I said that I did, but they also died. They asked a lot of questions, and they weren't always very nice about it.

"The more questions they asked, the more convinced they became. Convinced that there was something strange about me. And I started to loose my composer. I had been in situations were people had asked about my past too many times to count, but nothing like this. They were giving me the third degree. They even had two soldiers posted outside my hospital door. My story began to unravel… but not like it mattered, those three scientists knew I was lying right at the beginning.

"I just wanted to go home, forget this horrible experience, and move on. But they kept making excuses to keep me. Then one day, one of the scientists was doing an exam. He brought in his medical kit, and started taking things out. Then, 'accidentally' he dropped his scalpel, and it feel into my arm. It cut deeply into my arm. I pulled it out, not really thinking. This whole time the scientist watched curiously, not bothering to help. It was obvious he had planned the whole thing. He planned it because he wanted to see what would happen if I was cut; to see if I would heal extra quickly like I had before. And I did. In less than a minute the cut was completely healed. Again, the only trace of the injury was the wet blood. I'll never forget the look that scientist gave me when he confirmed that I was able to heal so quickly. He knew he had hit the jackpot. He was already thinking of things that he could learn from me… things that he could learn by experimenting on me." I shook my head, disgusted at the memory.

"I was already contemplating an escape when the scientist took a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into my arm. Within a few seconds I started to feel dizzy and lightheaded. The scientist was surprised that I was still awake, I guess the amount of sedative that was in that syringe was a lot. He took another one out of his pocket and injected me with it again. I struggled to remain conscious, but the sedative was too powerful.

"When I was unconscious, they took me to some secret laboratory. I woke up on a cold metal table, in nothing but my hospital gown, with my arms and legs secured to the table. I was still feeling the effects of the sedative when I heard that one scientist say to the other, 'This is the finding we've been looking for, George! I mean look at her! She's absolutely amazing… we're going to learn so much from her. We're talking about Nobel Prize big!' They must have noticed I was awake, because then they added more sedative into my IV. When I woke up again, well, that's when the experiments began."

I looked at the Flock's faces. I hadn't seen their reactions while I was telling my story… I was lost inside of it, lost inside those dreadful memories. Their faces were hard to read. Disbelief was no longer on their face, or at least I didn't notice it. There was still suspicion. But there was also something that surprised me: pity. I had not expected that. I was the reason they had avian DNA grafted into their human DNA. The reason they had creatures from nightmares after them. The reason they had freakin' wings! And they felt sorry for me.

"What kind of experiments did they do?" Max asked softly. I looked at the Flock carefully. I hadn't told anybody about that experience before. I wasn't sure what reaction I was expecting, but that wasn't it.

I thought of the centuries I tried to fit in, to make my way in the world. To remain unseen. If nobody noticed me, I was fine. If I didn't have any relationships of any kind, I was fine. I was alone in the world for years. But it seemed as if I had finally found somebody who knew about the life I had to lead… because they lead it too.

* * *

**Okay... I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will continue with Violet telling the Flock about her history, although it may take awhile because I have to work on updating my other stories too. More action will come in soon, probably in a few more chapters. And PLEASE PLEASE review! I need to know what people think about this story, and input to make the story and my writing better. So thanks in advance to those who review!**

**~Amanda**

* * *

**Random Quotes/Smiles of the Day :D**

"Humor is perhaps a sense of intellectual perspective: an awareness that some things are really important, others not; and that the two kinds are most oddly jumbled in everyday affairs." _~Christopher Morley_

"Curiosity killed the cat, but I'm much bigger than a cat." _~Kedd Burmeister_

"If you want to test a genius, set a fool on him." _~Leonid S. Sukhorukov_


End file.
